


Starstruck

by K_K_TiBal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Actor Castiel, Demiromantic Castiel, Demisexual Castiel, Former roommates, M/M, Moviestar Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:22:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6392146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_K_TiBal/pseuds/K_K_TiBal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean used to be roommates with Castiel Novak, now a famous movie star and none of his friends believe him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starstruck

**Author's Note:**

> A 2nd place ficlet for destieldrabblesdaily's fanfic contest. :) Finally posting it to AO3
> 
> [Tumblr Link](http://destieldrabblesdaily.tumblr.com/post/132222557134/the-number-two-that-i-picked-is-this-gem-written)

“No. There’s no fucking way.”

Dean shrugged and grinned as he sipped at his drink from across the table.

“There’s not!” Jo cried, and smacked her fist against the table for emphasis. “You’re a liar, Dean. A big fat one and I’m not falling for it.”

“Suit yourself,” he mused, stirring the rest of the foam into his coffee. “But I’m telling you. I roomed with him in college.”

Jo narrowed her eyes and slowly lifted up the magazine cover, pointing to the man on the front. Kind blue eyes framed with dark hair gazed back at him from the printed paper. “You. Roomed with the Castiel Novak. This year’s sexiest man alive.”

“Yup. We were really good friends.”

“Nah. I’m calling bullshit on that.” She snorted and started flipping through the pages. “If you’d roomed with Mr. Sex-on-a-stick you would have climbed him like a tree and you sure as hell haven’t.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Well he didn’t look like that freshmen year. He was lanky and awkward. He was definitely cute, but he never dated at all so I left it alone.”

“Uh-huh.” It was Jo’s turn to roll her eyes. “Well are you going to come over so we can watch your ‘old roomie’ in his new action movie? I’m inviting everyone and Charlie’s gonna illegally stream it for us.”

Dean inclined his head in thought. “Will there be pizza?”

“There will be pizza.”

He shrugged. “I guess I can make it. “

***

It was soon discovered that, if they squished, they could fit five people on Jo’s couch in the front room and three more on Charlie’s bean bag chair as they watched the movie.

This one was a stark contrast to Castiel’s last movie, a comedy. Dean decided pretty quickly that while the guy was endearing in the cutsie movie, his sense of humor didn’t really mesh well with the other actors and actresses.

But holy shit. The guy was born for an action role. Had Dean known all of those years ago that the scrawny guy with the piercing eyes in the room across from him would become…this (his mind gestured towards the screen where Cas was currently diving away from an exploding building) he wouldn’t have ever believed it. He was playing snarky, sarcastic, and really freaking badass and it was an all-around really good combination for him in this role.

Like, really good.

“I just. I don’t know, Dean.” He remembered Castiel almost having a complete breakdown one night near the end of one semester. “I’m just not… happy. Doing what I’m doing.”

“Like…Computer programming?”

Castiel nodded and ran a hand through his hair as he leaned against the counter. “I thought I would be. My parents really want this for me. Should I just—“ He groaned into his hands. “I’m sorry. I’m not making any sense.”

“Okay. So If you could do anything, what would you want to do?”

Castiel slowly looked up and frowned. “What do you mean?”

Dean folded his arms and shrugged. “Is there something that you’ve sort of wanted to try for a while but you’ve been too scared to? Or it’s…I dunno. Too out of the box? But seems really cool to you.”  
Cas chewed on his lip for a minute. “I—maybe.”

Dean raised his eyebrow and gestured for him to continue.

“No,” Castiel shook his head. “I don’t want to get your hopes up. It’s probably not going to happen.”

“Alright, alright. But whatever it is, give it a shot.” He walked over and patted his friend on the shoulder reassuringly. “Do what makes you happy, got it?”

Castiel smiled and ducked his head. “Got it.”

“Hello? Earth to Dean!”

Dean jerked his head back when he realized Jo was snapping at him. “Sorry, what?”

He heard Meg snort as she watched the screen intently. “Me too, Dean. Me too.”

On the screen was Castiel, rather scantily clad at the moment and from the looks of it, about to have a sex scene.

Jo snickered. “I said since you were his roommate and all, did you ever get to see any of that action?”

Six heads whipped in his direction and all started going at once.

“You were his roommate?”

“Castiel Novak went to college with you??”

“Nuh uh. There’s no way that’s true.”

Dean held up his hands in surrender to get all of the chattering to stop. “Believe me or don’t. But we were roommates. He was awkward and weird, yet adorable. He only uses bubblegum flavored toothpaste because he can’t stand the mint, and his toothbrush was purple. And no, I saw none of that action. Any other questions?”

Silence and skeptical stares met him only to be interrupted by Charlie.

“Awww look what Castiel just tweeted. ‘Thanks to all who helped make the film possible. And especially to those that helped inspire it. And inspire me.’ “

Jo sighed dreamily and Dean let himself smile as he turned back to the screen.

***

Their movie nights grew more and more elaborate, but they always had a very consistent theme.

Castiel Novak.

The next week they all got together and watched the very first movie Cas had ever done. It was a small role in an indie film, and he’d played a drug-addict who’d ended up overdosing (Dean had not cried even though his performance had been stunning) and they’d all shared three giant tubs of ice cream.

The week after that, they’d gathered at Garth’s to watch Castiel Novak in his role as an evil hacker.

He looked ridiculously good in glasses.

And finally after about six or seven weeks, they ran out of movies to watch.

Dean slammed a brand-spanking-new DVD on the counter next to Jo as she mixed some orders at the bar where she worked.

“What’s that?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.

He held it up with a smile, gesturing dramatically at the smiling face of their favorite actor on the cover. “Guess what just came out on DVD?”

Jo let out a long sigh. “I mean it’s good but we’ve already seen it. It was the first one we watched.”

Dean held up a finger and flipped it over to the backside. “Audio commentary. Exclusive interviews. Alternate ending. My place.”

“Sold.”

***

“So what did you do to get ready for this role?” the interviewer asked.

Castiel smiled adorably. “Not much. Some sit ups, I guess. I actually had to go out and get drunk once so that I could play that scene right.”

“You’ve never been drunk?”

“I’m not really the type.”

Dean nodded and pointed at the screen. “I can attest to that. Tried to get him to party many times.”

Multiple people shushed him.

“So where did you pull inspiration for this character? Did you look back on old Bond or Bourne films?”

“Uh, no actually.” Castiel rubbed at the back of his neck with a small smile. “I mainly based my character’s personality on this man I used to know.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Incredibly snarky, very handsome, the real ‘Casanova’ type. He was the guy in the dorm room that would play Led Zepplin at two in the morning until literally everyone in the building was pounding at our door.”

Dean let out a snort. “Ha. That happened to me once. It was—“

He froze, halfway through reaching for the popcorn.

Oh.

“So this character is just your interpretation of an intense college frat boy.” The interviewer mused.

Castiel laughed at that. “No, Dean wasn’t a frat boy. He was just…fun. “ he looked down at his hands fondly. “He was my first crush, actually. I wonder what he’s up to.”

Everyone in the room had turned to look at Dean in astonishment and Dean wasn’t even with it enough to get out an “I told you so”.

But the interview kept going.

“You didn’t have your first crush until college?”

“Well uh,” Casitel shrugged awkwardly. “I don’t fall in love often. Or easily. It’s just how I am.”

“Oooo so this was more than a crush.”

ChangethesubjectChangethesubjectChangethesubjectChangethesubjectohGodpleasejustChangethesubject. Dean thought furiously.

To his credit, Castiel flushed bright red. “It’s not important. But the development that the character has in regards to his father—“

A flawless transition into a more meaningful topic.

“Oh my God.” Came Jo’s small whisper. “You were serious. Oh my God.”

Dean cleared his throat and stood quickly, stretching his arms above his head. “Alright, guys. I’m calling it a night. Feel free to keep watching and crash here if you want, but I’m heading to bed.”

He closed his bedroom door behind him as the excited whispering started.

***

Well shit.

And a whole bunch of other swear words.

Dean banged his head against the open hood of the car he was examining and hissed as he rubbed at his head. “Just…make sure you watch out for that. And that you have the wiring right.” He muttered as he let one of his newly hired mechanics take over again.

Now was usually the time where he’d take a few around his auto shop, just to see if anyone had any questions. But he couldn’t concentrate, and it was sort of a useless task anyway, seeing as he tried to hire mechanics that knew what they were doing or had amazing potential.

It had been a week and he still couldn’t let it go.

He wiped his hands on his pants to check on his phone as it buzzed in his pocket.

Hey do you mind coming to the bar real quick? I need you to taste test this new drink mom wants to start selling tonight and you’re the best. –JH

Well. He wasn’t doing anything terribly important, and free alcohol was sounding incredibly good right about now.

The drive to the bar was a short one. There were only a few cars in the parking lot and while it was a little on the odd side, it wasn’t uncommon for the Roadhouse in the daytime.

“Alright, what’s this drink you want me to try?” Dean announced as he walked in, glancing around at the nearly empty diner. “Are you going to try and name it the ‘Just Fuck Me Up’ again because I don’t think—“

Dean paused when the one guy at the counter turned around, staring at him with piercing, blue eyes.

“Hello, Dean.” Castiel said, smiling warmly at him. “It’s been a while.”

“Uh,” Dean licked at his lips, trying to snap himself out of this fucking plot twist. “Hey, Cas. How’s it going?”

Castiel smiled and raised an eyebrow as he pulled out his phone. “Well. About a week ago I was absolutely bombarded with tweets. A bunch of people claiming they knew the mysterious ‘Dean’ I accidentally mentioned in an interview.” He huffed in amusement. “I was skeptical until one of them brought up bubblegum toothpaste and your last name.”

Dean cleared his throat and ran a hand through his hair. “So Jo arranged all of this?”

Castiel nodded a little hesitantly. “I hope…this is okay? I wanted to find you again. See how you’re doing.”

“See how I’m doing? Cas you’re—“ he gestured at him vaguely, “You’re a movie star. Shit man. When I asked what kind of thing you wanted to go for I meant like…painting. I mean I’m super proud and everything but wow. You went the distance.”

Castiel nodded shyly. “I’m happy now. Doing what I do. I really enjoy this.”

“Good. Then I’m happy for you.”

Dean took a small step forward and licked his lips before rolling his eyes. “Alright Jo! I know you’re back there. Make yourself useful and get us some drinks so we can catch up.”

“You got it, Casanova!” Came the return cry.

“And no autographs!” He added. “For not believing me!”

“Fuck you, Winchester!”

Castiel’s laughter filled the room as the two of them sat down, scooting their stools closer so that they were only inches away.


End file.
